Dr. Wily's Castle
Dr. Wily's Castle is a fictional lair from Megaman series that is run by Dr. Wily and his robot master army. If it's real and without humans, how long will this place last after people are gone? Life After People 1 Second After People All humans (including Dr. Wily himself) had disappeared forever. 1 Day After People Dr. Wily's robots (including Gutsman, Cutman, Fireman, Iceman, Oilman, Timeman, Bombman, Elecman, Quickman, Metalman, Airman, Woodman, Heatman, Crashman, Geminiman, Topman, Sparkman, Magnetman, Needleman, Hardman, Snakeman, Shadowman, Protoman, Brightman, Ringman, Toadman, Skullman, Pharaohman, Dustman, Drillman, Diveman, Chargeman, Crystalman, Darkman, Gravityman, Waveman, Stoneman, Gyroman, Starman, Blizzardman, Centaurman, Flameman, Knightman, Yamatoman, Tomahawkman, Plantman, Burstman, Cloudman, Freezeman, Gutsman G, Junkman, Springman, Turboman, Shademan, Slashman, Bass, Aquaman, Astroman, Clownman, Frostman, Grenademan, Searchman, Swordman, Tenguman, Fakeman, Galaxyman, Hornetman, Magmaman, Jewelman, Plugman, Concreteman, Spashwoman, Tornadoman, Sheepman, Chillman, Solarman, Strikeman, Pumpman, Nitroman, Punk, Ballade, Enker, Quint, and Zero) have been doing well with Dr. Wily, but now, since their creator is gone, will they break out of their former home (which is now just a prison)? 6 Months After People All of Dr. Wily's former robots have survived and broke out of the former Dr. Wily's Castle. Megaman, Auto, Eddie, Rush, and Roll have also broke out of the yet-another abandoned laboratory, Dr. Light's Lab. They might have been enemies to Megaman, but something unusual has happened in 6 months after people, they are not fighting against Megaman nor his friends, because they were once force to do so by their former creator, Dr. Wily, without Dr. Wily, his former robots have become friendlier and much less aggressive, and soon, all of his robots will be Megaman's friends. 15 Years After People Dr. Wily's Castle is being invaded by dirt and sand being blown into his castle, with grass, flowers, and other plants growing in many rooms, causing many cracks on every structures inside. 250 Years After People The Castle finally collapses due to lack of maintenance. The terror is finally over. 1,000 Years After People Megaman, Rush, Eddie, Auto, and Roll have now befriended all of former Dr. Wily's robots, not only that, but another strange thing, they still exist because they have learned how to fix themselves and remove dirt, corrosions, and other elements with negative effects. Because of this, they will last for millions of years and, possibly, billions of years. 2,000 Years After People All of the former Dr. Light's robots and the former Dr. Wily's robots have build more copies of themselves and spread out into the rest of the world, so they now live all over the world, even in Antarctica (as long as if it's a robot that deals with the cold such as Iceman, etc.) They now rule the entire world, along with Bass.EXEs, European vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, and alien species. Category:Season 3 Category:Humor Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Nature Category:Collapses Category:North America Category:Japan Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Australia Category:Antarctica Category:Science Category:Robots